Yogi's Great Escape credits 2
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Yogi's Great Escape" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Written by: Neal Barbera, Steven Banks with Larry Spiegel, John Barrett, Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, John Dunn, Tony Benedict, David Detiege * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Featuring Daws Butler as the Voices of Yogi Bear, Quick-Draw McGraw, Wally Gator and Snagglepuss * Voices: Susan Blu, Hamilton Camp, William Callaway, Dustin Diamond, Patrick Fraley, Edan Gross, Allan Melvin, Tress MacNeille, Len Maxwell, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Josh Rodine, Frank Welker * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * For DePatie-Freleng Enterprises ** Executive Producers: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng ** Executive in Charge of Production: Lee Gunther * For Sed-Bar Productions ** Executive Producer: Norman Sedwaie * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Model Supervision: Jack White * Unit Head: Ray Johnson * Character Design: Scott Jeralds, Mark Christiansen, Donna Zeller, Chuck Jones * Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Direction and Arrangements: Doug Goodwin * Additional Music and Orchestrations: Eric Rogers * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Directors: Bob Goe, Paul Sommer, Rudy Zamora, Friz Freleng, Robert McKimson * Co-Directors: Hawley Pratt, Gerry Chiniquy * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina, Joan Drake, Rick Leon, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Animation: Bob Matz, John Freeman, John Gibbs, Tom Ray, Don Williams, Ken Walker, Norm McCabe, Art Leonardi, Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Glenn Schmitz, Bob Richardson, Warren Batchelder, Art Davis, Malcolm Draper, Nelson Shin, Art Vitello, Irv Anderson, John McGuire, Phil Monroe, Mark Kausler, Ben Washam, Ruth Kissane, Brenda Banks, Fred Crippen, Bob Kirk, Ed Friedman, Rudy Larriva * Sequence Directors: Tony Benedict, Bill Perez, David Detiege, Art Vitello * Storyboard: Lew Saw, Kay Wright, Bob Richardson, Charlie Hayward, Robert Dranko, Cullen Houghtaling * Story Artist: Steven Banks * Graphic Design: Paul Julian * Key Layout: Jaime Diaz, Bill Diaz * Layout: Robert Givens, Martin Strudler, Ric Gonzales, Roy Morita, Dick Ung, Shirley Silvey, Cullen Houghtaling, Robert Dranko, John McGrew * Layout Supervisors: Bonnie Goodknight, Eric Heschong, Bill Proctor, Jim Schlanker, Fred Warter * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Backgrounds: Bonnie Goodknight, Patti Palmer * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas, Mary O'Loughlin, Paul Julian, Consuelo Julian, Ron Dias, Dennis Durrell, Gloria Wood, Gene Fleury, Bill Proctor, Eric Heschong, Fred Warter * Checking Supervisor: Armand Shaw * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Color Design Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Debbie Siegel * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Gertrude Timmins * Ink and Paint: Jay Davis, Margaret Hale, Jay Cox * Title Design: Herbert Klynn * Typographics: Don Foster * Creative Consultant: Chuck Jones * Technical Consultant: John Liebeskind, Ph.D. · Associate Professor of Psychology University of California, Los Angeles * Assistant Director: Barry Goldberg * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Associate: Pawel Araszkewicz * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollm, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland ** "Popcorn, Candy, Peanuts" *** Music by: Todd Hayen & David Smith *** Lyrics by: William Hanna, Neal Barbera & John Bradford ** "My Favorite Dish" *** Music by: John Debney & Gary Morton *** Lyrics by: William Hanna & John Bradford * Camera: Larry Hogan, Ray Lee, John Burton, Jr., John Cunningham, Gary Gunther, Bob Mills, Steven Wilzbach, Ted T. Bemiller * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Bob Gillis, Rick Steward, Jim Faris, Roger Donley * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S., Stan Wetzel * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Music Editor: Daniels McLean, S.M.E. * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Under the Direction of: Bob Grabeau and Joyce Goodwin * Dialogue Editor: Richard Corwin * ADR Editor: Allan Potter * Sound Effects Editors: Richard Gannon, David H. DePatie, Jr., Rich Harrison, Joe Siracusa * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, David M. Cowan, Tim Iverson, Jerry Winicki * Sound by: Producers' Sound Service, Inc. * Special Optical Effects by: Robert Abel and Associates * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Animation Supervisor: Shivan Ramsaran * Associate Producer: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Syndicated Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show